Hopeless Romantics
by Tempest3
Summary: Remy’s been gone for two years, and Rogue has a device to control her powers. After so many days and nights of wishing, will Rogue be able to confont him if he returns?
1. Her Return

turn2

TITLE: Like Wishing on Stars: Chapter 1 (The Return)  
AUTHOR: Tempest   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, and see, I even stick to traditional couplings so don't sue my proverbial pants off!  
RATING: PG 13  
SUMMARY: Remy's been gone for two years, and Rogue has a device to control her powers. Has he finally returned?  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first fanfic. R&R, but be kind!

__

Home. She never thought that she would be so deathly relieved to be returning. No, not after Remy had disappeared. Then it was a place of memories, too many to count, too many to live with. She had hurt them when she had left so suddenly, but she had needed to sort things over by herself, as well as investigate into a device that emits high levels of a certain chemical that overpowers mutant capabilities when worn, yet is utterly harmless. She had it now, in her wrist, surgically implanted there. She just had to will that it be activated or de-activated now that it was hooked up to her brain. What an adventure that had been… but that was then, this was now. Gazing at the mansion – dear god how she couldn't wait to surprise them! Two years ago, when she had first left, she had decided to greet them with a hug to one of them, which she had decided, would be Wolverine. 

A small smile crept onto her face. The Professor couldn't know she was here, not only did The Device quell her powers but blocked everything mutant about her, and to him she would be just another curious young woman in the crowd. And what a crowd! Surrounding her, throbbing, pulsating with life! But it was a dangerous crowd. Rowdy. Ready to spill, damaging the grounds. Wondering why nobody was doing anything about it, but knowing that Storm could repair the damage done to the plants with a month of expert gardening, she put it in the back of her mind and slipped through the increasingly drunk crowd. Brushing back a lock of red hair, she deftly strode through the other people in only shorts and a T-shirt, enjoying the feel of accidentally brushing against anything without her suit. Would she ever get used to this again? However, the appreciative stares from some of the men only soured her happy demeanor. Didn't they already have girlfriends? _And even if they didn't…_

Shutting these thoughts from her mind, Rogue hurried up the steps into the mansion, the computer security recognizing her features automatically. "So they knew I'd be back, they knew I'd need to get in, they didn't erase my privileges" At the sound of her own voice, she frowned deeply. Another thing she'd never get used to. They had done….something… and messed up her voice. Sure, they had managed to get it perfectly normal again, but without her accent. After a moment of contemplating this, she shrugged and glanced around. Nobody here. Anger. "Where did they go!? I haven't waited for this for two years for nothing!" Suddenly, Storm's voice. Never in her life had she expected the sudden well of tears. No, no, be strong Rogue, you're home, everything's gonna be the same.

But everything's going to be different. Why had Remy left? She knew the answer, but refused to accept it, no, not by any means. Now, Storm had finished talking.. there was the rest of them, talking all at once. And the Professor!

"We can't just stand by and watch as this crowd grows more and more rowdy by the minute. We have to put an end to this. Wolverine, Storm, go out there and calm them down." She could just imagine the look he was giving Wolverine… the one that meant no funny business. Curbing a giggle, she saw her chance. Flinging wide the doors separating her and her companions, Rogue rushed in and flung her arms around Wolverine and gave him a kiss on his rough cheek. "Logan!" The large man took a staggering step back as if he had seen a ghost, and as her lips pressed against his skin he flinched. Wolverine. Flinched. She had made him flinch. Laughing, she whirled about the group, giving out hugs to her shocked friends. No, not friends, family. "I'm cured! I'm cured!"

As everyone except the professor stared in slack-jawed amazement, Scott managed to regain his composure. "H…how? When?" Everyone was grinning ear to ear, and the faintest smile was showing on the Professor's face. 

And so she told them. Told them all about that first night, ending up on the street after being chased out of a motel when a man brushed against her for a split second. Finding one of _his_ cards in her jacket. Trying to take her life, then finally getting a lead on The Device before she had time to think of suicide again. Agreeing… agreeing to become a test subject for both a new drug and the device in return for in being implanted in her arm. The drug made her sick, very sick, and there were many times that in a torrid fever she had called out for them, Them and Remy, but she didn't tell them that. When the sickness was gone, the pure bliss of human contact. But no Remy. She had to stop it, had to stop thinking of him. 

"Good for you Rogue" Jean grinned, one hand lightly on Scott's shoulder. *What an adorable couple*, she thought absently. *You and me Remy, we could have been like that.* But she had resolved not to think about him like that anymore, and pushed it out of her mind. 

She smiled, a genuine smile, no false facades this time. "If I still have a room, I'm going to go lay down. I've been on my feet for a few days now, hardly any sleep."

The Professor nodded and went back to explaining the situation. Mardi Gras festivities has spilled into the grounds, and they simply needed to herd the people out. However, they first needed to find whoever was in the crowd that the security reconized and allowed in, along with the rest of the people. 

Dear god. Mardi Gras. Somebody who security computers were told to allow in. It only meant one thing to Rogue, and a stark and horrific reminder of who she was for so long…

"It could be Ga-HEY!" This said by Jubilee as Logan prodded her with his already unsheathed claws, glancing pointedly at the trembling young woman retreating from the room.


	2. Poison Memories

poison

Disclaimer: Don't own them, yadda, owned by Marvel, don't sue me…

IMPORTANT: Rape is accused but not commited. Slightly embarrasing reasons why they find out it wasn't. More like 15A 

Also, anything in italics in this chapter is a flashback.

Author's Note: *cringes* I NEED help with his accent!!!!!!!!! E-mail me at [thee_obsidian_vandal@hotmail.com][1] if you will be a nice person and help me correct my horrible Remy accent! 

She couldn't help it. How could she? All the pent up emotions of the last two years just came pouring out, as if she had finally reached the top and was spilling over. Laying curled up on her bed, soaking the poor mattress with a torrent of seemingly un-stoppable tears. It had been her fault he had left, her fault he had left the mansion with only the clothes on his back and (hopefully) a few dollars in his pocket. Where was he now? Was he dead? Was he alive? Did he still think about her? 

Desperatly she attempted to ignore her traitorous thoughts, and drifted to sleep, but there was no solace from the diseased memories. Only dreams. Nightmares.

**__**

Just over two years ago…

Night. All is quiet save the gentle patter of rain against the roof, and even that is a simple lullaby for those sleeping within. Outside, he slips from the shadows, the only thing visible is two small points of red light. This is his glory, his idea of fun when sleep just wouldn't come. Sneaking around for no reason

"_Gambit knows you don't like im doing dis but he gotta Chere"_

Suddenly, a crack of lightning lights up the sky, almost striking him and illuminating a figure nearby, who made some sort of yell that was lost in the storm.

"Stormy? You punishin Gambit?"

Yet suddenly the lanky thief remembers: Storm had left on a mission with Cyclops and Hank a couple of days ago. It wasn't her. Another bolt of lightning forks from the heavens, this time striking mark on the person. Under the increasing amount of rain he ran towards it, the smell of burning flesh sickening him, however, he gathers the young woman in his arms to take back to the mansion. She's well alive, but most of her clothing was seared off by the lightning. A semi-square burn marks her exposed stomach.

"Who…who are you?" She whispered, blinking suddenly, fear in her eyes. "WHO ARE YOU?!" She suddenly screeched, feeling the pain suddenly, and realizing that only a small shred of clothing was left on her. The words fall from her mouth with no effort as she smacks Gambit across the face. Hard. "I'M BEING RAPED!" At this, the already roused remaining X-Men emerge from the mansion, headed by Wolverine. 

"REMY!" Shrieks Rogue, who flys forward, fury burning in her eyes. For a moment she can't speak. This wasn't her Remy raping this woman. No, it was his twin. Yet… she knew it was him, looking afraid and slightly pathetic, soaked to his skin. "GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE AND DON'T COME BACK!" She screams through her tears, mixing with the rain. They had always had secrets, both of them, but she had finally felt he was trustworthy. Kind at heart. And that he loved her. But if those were true, he wouldn't be out here, holding an unclothed woman with a suspicious square burnmark…. He had used his powers to subdue her. Damn him anyways. 

Wolverine advances threateningly and growls at Gambit, who has backed away from the small group. "You heard her Gumbo, get out of here." As said, Jean and Jubilee, both crying, help the woman to her feet and inside, telling her she'd be safe and they'd find some clothes for her.

"Remy didn't do nuthin Chere…" He says, but to no avail. Breathing ragged, Rogue turns her back to him, and Wolverine unsheaths his claws. 

"Get outta here." He snarls again "And don't come back. We don't want you anymore. You ain't worth your tongue, thief." 

And so he flees.

****

Five days later…

Arriving, like a fallen eagle, at the door of the mansion. Wet as hell from the storms that have been raging. The Professor and the others aren't back yet. Rogue opens the door to reveal him.

"Remy… I alwahs knew ya whur a trickster.. but ah nevah though you would do this. I nevah wannah see ya again Remy Go away. Don't come back." This said without emotion, no sorrow. He turns and leaves without a word.

****

Six days after that

"Professor, I don't know what to make of it" Hank laments "She claims that Remy raped her, and it certainly appeared as if he had by all accounts. But she still has…" The normally unflappable scientist blushes slightly "no sexual experiences, from our extensive tests."

The Professor's face grows dim. "Wolverine and Rogue both said it was a thunderstorm… check to see if the burns on her stomach and clothing have the signature properties attributed to anything Gambit injures with his kinetically charged objects.

****

One day later

"Tests are negative. We have all reason to suspect that she was struck by lightning." Hank glances around the room, worried gaze falling on Rogue, who sits with a stricken expression… 

"Remy… I chased him away. Told 'im I nevah wanted to see 'im again,"

She awakened, cluching a photograph of him. Choking back her self-hate and anguish she hurtled it at her wall, where the frame and glass shattered into a thousand pieces. Rogue felll back onto her bed, sobbing wildly

   [1]: mailto:thee_obsidian_vandal@hotmail.com



	3. His Return

cinder

Author's Note: *whimpers* I'm just gonna FORGET Remy's accent for the most part. I can't do it, no no no! 

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't.

"Rogue! I heard something break, are you alright?" One look at the distraught young woman told Hank that his suspicions were correct, that Rogue still blamed herself for Remy's leaving the X-Men. With one long, graceful stride he stood beside her, his large blue hand engulfing her smaller ones.

"I still remember his face, Hank! He looked as if I was Logan and had stabbed a hole in him! Why didn't I believe him? Why!?" Burying her face in her friend's blue fur, Rogue's sobs eventually died down to great gulping hiccups. At least she could do this without killing him. That was one thing to appreciate.

"You have to let him go Rogue. If you keep this up you're going to kill yourself. You haven't eaten since you came back to the mansion, which was three days ago. Come. Eat." At his kind urging she smiled, took a shaky breath, stood, and walked from the room and spunkily and she could manage with so many unspilled tears. Sighing, Hank rose and followed her.

  
"Hey guys, w-whats up?" Storm looked at her friend with some concern at the hoarse quality of her voice, but gave her a small smile in return. 

"It's been pretty quiet ever since the riot for everyone else, but I've been working to restore the grounds ever since we herded them out. Care to help me trim the broken roses?" Ororo queried. 

"I'd love to." 

****

***

Two weeks later

"Merde. This ain't good" he muttered as he watched Ororo, Jubilee and Rogue gardening, talking like old times. But he didn't want them to be talking like old times, he needed to talk to Storm alone. Ask her if Rogue was ok, where she had been… and why in hell she was walking around in a revealingly tight T-shirt and shorts. 

Deciding on eavesdropping on their conversation to see if he could find out what had happened in the last two years, the lanky Cajun licked his lips and slipped closer.

"You mean you _still _haven't slept with a guy now that you can?" Jubilee's eyes were wide with something she could just **not **comprehend and Rogue was almost doubled over in laughter. Well, that was a good thing. No, it would only be a good thing if they were together. And they weren't. So there was no way in hell in mattered. 

"Come on Jube, you know me, that I wouldn't just sleep with some random guy for my first time." She poked her friend's arm kiddingly. That was even better to know. If they were a couple. And they weren't. So it didn't matter. 

Suddenly his dazed mind caught hold of Jubilee's words. Now that you can. She can touch now. Her skin's not deadly. He didn't know how or why, but all that mattered was that either he powers were gone or severely under control. Easy boy, he told himself sternly, and slipped away, which was lucky or unlucky depending on how you looked at it.

"So. I knew it, you're waiting for Gambit!" Jubilee grinned wickedly. A couple of weeks ago Wolverine would have cut her throat for mentioning him, knowing that he too contributed to Remy leaving, and wanting to protect one of his closest friends. But they had managed to get Gambit out of her mind, and Rogue was doing much better. "Hank owes me some money" At this she grinned maliciously.

"No, I'm not!" Rogue shrieked in surprise. "And you BET on if I was waiting for Remy?!?!" She added as an afterthought. 

"I hate to leave you two, but I really must head in for the day." Storm said, yawning, leaving Jubilee and Rogue.

"Then prove it." She grinned. "Come on Rogue, let's go live up to your name. Let's go party." Rogue stared at her in intense surprise.

"I told you, I'm not going to start sleeping around just because I can! In any case, I'm tired too." With this she rose and walked briskly after Storm, leaving her friend chuckling.

"Yup, I was right, she is waiting for him"

***

****

Two days later

"Jubes! Where you been?" Rogue demanded as her friend straggled in. "The Professor was so close to freaking out it scared everyone half to death! He never freaks! Where the hell have you been!"

Without speaking Jubilee gave a strange lopsided grin and patted Rogue's head with a gloved hand. "Making up for everything you can do now but won't because of that stupid Cajun"

Glaring at the other girl she spun and walked off, teeth grating against each other. Why in the world was Jubilee so damn anxious to get her into a bed with some guy? Another bet? Or just to see if she could? Angry at one of her friends for the first time since she returned, she fled outside and sat among the plants, enjoying the serenity. Suddenly, she stiffened. Somebody was here. She was no Wolverine, but she had enough common sense to suddenly _feel _a new presence. 

"Who's there?" She called out, praying it was just Logan or Scott or…

And whoever it was was then gone without a trace. 

***

Why hadn't he had enough willpower just to say that he was there, that he was sorry, and that he'd be leaving? Why was he risking his ass hanging around here day and night if he wasn't gonna make his presence known?


	4. Intended Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own them, though I wish I did

Disclaimer: Don't own them, though I wish I did.

Finally. Normally Jean was out here early each morning walking around, but this morning she'd been late. Almost given him enough time to regret blowing his cover.

"Jean…" Speaking so low as if to be almost inaudible, Remy grabbed his friend's shoulders and pulled her into the shadows. She stared at him in shock for a moment, then frowned, awaiting what he was going to say. She knew he'd be back, just not thing soon. "How is she?" He hissed at her, an urgent gleam in his demon eyes. This couldn't be Gambit, now that she looked closer at him. And his personality…? For some strange reason she knew he had changed.

Somehow she couldn't bear for Rogue to see Remy like this. No, that would kill her. To know what her harsh words had thrust upon him. Obviously he hadn't been doing much thieving lately, his tattered clothes attested to that fact. Actually, he was wearing the same trenchcoat as he always used to, granted, it was far more threadbare, but it was one in the same. He had the beginnings of a full-fledged beard, and his hair was even more askew then usual. "She's doing great Remy… don't go and spoil it for her. She's been waiting two years to get you out of her head and she's finally done it, so don't go in there and screw up her life again." 

At this she noticed him clench and unclench his hand several times. "Why not? Why can't I see her? Why can I tell her what she did to me?" He sighed. "She's no victim." At this he turned to the shadows, then looked back "Don't tell no one about this. Nobody can know I'm here." And gone he was.

Sighing, Jean glanced up to where she could see Rogue's window. Damn. How could she keep this from one of her friends? She wasn't one for gossip, but she needed to tell someone. Anyone. Scott would tell her to tell Rogue, Logan might impale her… Storm, She took off for the mansion at a run.

***

"You mean to say that Remy is alive if not well, and seeking out Rogue?" At this she frowned. A normal Gambit could break a heart in a second flat, an angry Gambit…? "It isn't our place to intrude, however, I propose that watch her carefully. He would never hurt her physically, unless he's gone insane, but the man is a tried and true heartbreaker." Jean nodded.

***

"Merde. " he spat angrily. "Gambit's an idiot. Should have known that she's getting along fine wit'out him. Should've known she'd forget all about him eventually" Glaring at the barkeep for no reason except to scare the poor man half to death, he downed another mug of liquor. If he kept this up he might be drunk enough by midnight that he would just go an tell her without any regrets at the time. Beside him sat down gracefully a young woman, eyes dark and limpid, framed by luxuriant lashes. 

"Hello handsome" she purred deep in her throat, recognizing him from a few years back when he was flirting with every female above the age of six. Surprisingly, this time he just glared at her and waved off her advances absently. Bastard. Insulted, she flounced off, still trying to get his attention, but to no avail. So, she, like all the other patrons who had flocked to the handsome thief's side, left in a huff. 

"You're killing me Chere" He muttered under his tainted breath. "I'm still not flirtin in case you and Gambit git back together."

Another cute little witch sauntered up to him and gave his hair a light pull, but this time he didn't even react, just stared lazily off into space.

***

Damn that lanky son of a bitch, He was supposed to have come back by now so that she could either punch his face in or kiss him without fear for the first time in her life. Damn him. She was over grieving about her horrible mistake, now he was supposed to come so she could apologize. Shit. She was sure she had seen his shadow that day talking with Storm and Jubilee, but apparently he wasn't going to come. Pulling out a brush from her drawer, she began to comb out the still damp hair. 

"It's not like he was the most reliable man in the world even when he was here" she consoled herself, then grinned. The night was still young, and, Jube was right, it was time to test this old body of hers. She wasn't gonna sleep with some guy, but she WAS gonna dance until her legs fell off. 

***

The stench hit her from a mile off. Her first thought was that Logan was in the vicinity, but then she remembered her destination and figured it was just the smell of that, not a furry mutant doused in beer. Setting down just outside the small bar she walked in, grinning but not appreciating the wolf-whistles as much as she though she would. No matter. Swiveling her hips slightly, she sat down on one of the stools and looked around at the atmosphere. Nothing to bad, not seedy like most of the places Logan was dragged back from some times. A catchy tune was playing, and Rogue rose from her seat and began to dance eagerly. A couple of too-eager young men got thoroughly yelled at, but generally they were a fairly well-mannered group.

Ahh, there was a tasy catch. From the back of the top of his head anyways. Tall, might be a good dancer. Hmm… more of him. A nice long ponytail, pretty color of hair though it was distorted under the glare of the artificial lights. Threadbare trenchcoat. Bit seedy, but hey, her own taste in clothes tended to be a bit odd. 

But something was odd. The tip of a playing card protruded from one of his back pockets. 

Suddenly a light went on, and she trembled a bit despite the intense heat. 


	5. Journeys

Disclaimer- X-Men are owned by Marvel

Disclaimer- X-Men are owned by Marvel

She stared pleadingly at the back, as if willing it to disappear. Or at least not turn around, not when she was in firing range. Sure, she had been mad that he hadn't appeared earlier, but now she realized what she had done. What the danger of the situation was. Slowly, cautiously, she backed out, hardly making a noise when some great clod danced on her feet for a couple of moments. _Don't let Remy turn around. Don't let Remy turn around ._"Don't let Remy turn around" she muttered, unawares she had actually said it aloud that time.

Remy turned around, eyes scanning the crowd lazily. He wasn't drunk, but was teetering on the edge a bit. "Who's dere?" He shouted softly, not so intoxicated so that he no longer had control of thought. 

At this she spun and sprinted out the door as fast as she could, then flung herself skyward, hoping against reason he hadn't seen her. He had, of course.

***

"So she is avoidin Gambit. We'll see about that." Rising to his feet, he sauntered out the door and set a course for the mansion. No more sneaking about for him, he was going to confront her face to face. What he was going to say, however, he still wasn't sure of. It was past midnight, and the road was dark and dismal. Normally this was no problem, but he was in such a foul mood himself that it would have been nice to have a little bit of moonlight to guide the way.

***

She knew that he had seen her. She knew that he would turn up sooner or later at the mansion, and then there would be a huge fight and the X-Men would take sides and then disband and then the world would be thrust into chaos and…

She had to stop thinking stupid things. They'd fight, she knew that, she couldn't deny it any longer, couldn't fill it with thoughts of a true and pleasant kiss. They would probably end up as just friends, but the X-Men wouldn't disband. She reprimanded herself for thinking so arrogantly, and set to work putting away the clothes she hadn't bothered to touch in the last few weeks. 

Rogue smirked sadly as she pulled out the last picture she hadn't found soon enough to smash against the wall. It was fairly good, taken by Storm on one of the team breaks at the beach. The only thing she hated about it was that she was dressed in a full wetsuit, and Remy had decided to wear normal shorts and a T-shirt instead of swimming and they had hung out on the shore… and… almost kissed again…. But not quite. Both swore never to again, it might lead to a real kiss and that would be really bad for both of them.

***

He continued down the road, thrusting his hands into his pockets to keep them warm and muttering all the things he'd be saying to Logan and Rogue when he got there. He wouldn't actually follow through with it, but it was a fun way to keep busy. He had to notice how cold it was- what he wouldn't give for his power to be flight instead of being able to huck around some charged objects. 

"What is Gambit supposed do wit' you Chere?" He sighed, running his hand through his ruffled hair. "Is he supposed kiss you are kill you?" Inwardly he berated himself for both thoughts. The kiss.. no, that would be forgiving her without any consequences, and she _needed_ to know what she had done. As for the killing part… no, not after their history. 'sides, Gambit was one of the "good guys" now that he had been an X-Man. 

***

She sighed. Two hours later she was still holding the damn picture, even though she'd stopped looking at it about an hour ago. For some reason she couldn't bear to put it down, so she continued tidying up while it was still in her hand. 

Rogue didn't know why, but it seemed as if she put her last picture down, she might lose her last chance. Flawed, depression induced logic, but it comforted her when she held it. 

"Are you in their Rogue?" said Scott "I was going to see if Logan was back yet since we have a sparring match planned for tomorrow and I don't want him so exausted.."

"…And drunk" Rogue joked to let him no she was here

He chuckled "…so that he couldn't even lift a finger. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rogue sighed lightly. Not if Remy attacked her first.

***

It was about three am by his calculations, and he was almost to the mansion. Damn. He had forgotten it was such a long cold walk. And he _still _didn't know what he was going to say to her.

Coward, he snarled at himself. Coward. She won't hurt you. You just have to make sure you don't hurt her.

Fuck going to see confront her anyways. Turning around, he tried to convince himself it would be best if he just started wandering around again, that coming back here was a stupid idea.

Yet suddenly hearing a radio song drift from a passing car, he smiled and resumed his course for the mansion.

***

**__**

And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel the same now. You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been and I don't want to go home right now.

***

Rogue grinned at the song on the radio. An older song, if memory served correctly, but one she had become addicted to during the long period of time when she went into a horrible depression about her powers.

***

Finally. In through the gate. Her window. Now what?

***

Dear god, there he is, right outside my window. What the hell am I supposed to do?


	6. Fate Steps In

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men

And then he was gone. She stared absently long minutes after he had slunk back into the shadows, feeling a deep well of pain rise up again. Damn. She hadn't counted on the reaction that his eyes would have on her, that the sight of him would create such a gaping chasm. 

For two years she had shut out his memory so carefully that seeing him alive was a deep and cutting shock. Two years getting over the Cajun. Two years. The mansion had brought back so many unwanted memories, but not near the amount that seeing Gambit in person did.

***

He shivered, and slid into the shadows. Professor Xavier had once told him he was playing a dangerous game. He wasn't then, but this time he was. And he was cheating. Playing for keeps. Suddenly a heavy hand fell on his slender shoulders and there was an unmistakable _*snikt*_

"What the hell are you doing back here Gumbo, without a word to your old friend?" Logan's eyes were bright with anger. "Don't tell me you're going to confront Rogue. She's in enough pain as it is." He pressed the tips of his claws into Remy's stomach, not enough so it would hurt, but enough that he felt it. "I don't buy the shit that you were just trying to help that lady. If we hadn't all come out there when we did you would've done a lot more then you did, damn it."

He had nothing he needed to say, because he knew that Logan would never believe him anyway, All he did was press into the claws a bit, let them cut a little bit. Enough pain to bring him back to his senses. "Gambit wasn't goin go to Rogue" He lied. "Just sayin goodbye one last time, mon ami" This said with a mimicking smirk, making fun of Logan's angry and sarcastic wording.

At this the mutant let go, sheathed his claws and slipped inside. He'd be watching Gumbo like a hawk. Or, more fittingly, a wolverine. 

***

That wasn't good. Now he knew that there was still hold grudges and accusations. He had to be careful, since Logan's supersenses could pick him up sneaking up to talk to Rogue. "Merde" he muttered angrily, and sulked off to hide until the morning.

***

She had fallen asleep on her windowsill, head still tilted towards the spot where Remy had been. The morning sun fell on her face like shards of the purest gold, highlighting each feature on her face. He sat, leaning against a stone wall, watching her. She was still so innocent, yet the pain she saw had tarnished the purity.

When her eyes began to flutter from the unrelenting glare of the dawning sun, he entered the shadows, eyes being the last images to disappear into the forigiving darkness.

***

Suddenly, all the memories of the precious night came flooding back, and a small tear appeared at the corner of her eye, and rolled down her cheek. No more tears. Just one. 

Rising from her cramped position, Rogue stretched luxuriously and changed out of last night's revealing cloths before flitting out her door and out of the mansion into the morning sun. She had forgotten how wonderful the dawn was, and gave herself up to the giddy emotions of the moment. Everything swirled around her as she leaped and twisted and ran, leaving the hatred and self-loathing of last night behind. 

She ended up in Remy's arms.

***

He truly hadn't meant to catch her, but she was to far gone into her spiraling, twirling dance, and when he saw her coming towards him he nearly ran. But, stupid as he was, he decided that it was unlikely that she would hit him.

He was wrong, of course.

Rogue's last twisting leap had landed her right on top of Remy, and without thinking he clasped her to keep her from tumbling over his shoulder. Bad move, he told himself. But… 

***

"Remy?" She stared at him without seeing, without thinking, for what seemed like forever but was really less then a minute. 

It took him a few moments to realize she was returned his embrace, slowly, carefully, but still returning it. No way. Not without a few words. He dropped his arms to his sides, and Rogue reluctantly did the same.

"Long time no see Chere"


	7. Broken Hearts and Stolen Kisses

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Never had, Never will

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Never had, Never will.

She sighed. Already this wasn't looking good. "Remy". She smiled hopefully, but fought off tears when all he did was turn his head away. "I've missed you." Bad move. If she had missed him, why had she chased him out? Deciding on the direct approach, she lay an ungloved hand on his. 

"Sure you did Chere. I'm sure all of you missed Gambit" He muttered and sighed, running his thumb over her fingers absently. "What's this?" Holding up his own hand, clasping hers. "Why can you touch?"

Rogue put on a brave face and turned his head to face her. "I had a device put in me. I can control my powers at will now." It could have been her imagination, but she was sure she saw his face tighten a bit.

"Why, Chere? Told you that I was jus' saving that femme. Told you that I loved you!" By this time he was gripping her hand painfully, but, like the picture, she felt that if he let her hand go then sooner or later it would be over. Forever. 

Letting her hand go, he began to pace, hands in his pockets. "You killed Gambit Chere. You sent him running with nothin. Not even you." At this, Rogue's throat tightened. She was such an idiot. She had thought she was over grieving about her mistake. She had no right to stop grieving.

"Look, Remy, I'm sorry. Real sorry. I know that doesn't mean much at all. But every day since I found out… every day I have wanted to say that. Even that's not enough. I know that. But is this?" Taking a hesitant step forward, Rogue's trembling hand pulled his head towards hers until their lips brushed. 

Pulling away, Gambit's eyes closed painfully. "Au revoir mon ami." Turning his back on her, he took a step away.

No. This wasn't the way it was going to happen. She wasn't going to let him go. She couldn't. "Remy!" she hissed at him. "I told you to leave last time. Do you think I'm going to **_let _**you go this time?!?!" She smiled as he turned around, a little bit of his old grin back.

"Not really, but it was worth a try, non?" 

***

All commotion stopped as the pair stepped into the room. Heck, they had had enough surprises in the last few weeks, why not ANOTHER long-lost X-Men? But before anyone could react, Wolverine's keen eyes had noticed that they weren't holding hands. Or touching at all. For all the world, they weren't even close friends. He didn't say anything, but glowered at the Cajun.

"Welcome back Remy" Storm's musical voice chimed in. "I am sorry I was unable to say goodbye before your first… departure." This will probably be the closest to an apology he'll ever get he thought, noticing the averted gaze of the other three who had chased him away. Logan, even. He chuckled silently at that. All powerful Wolverine. However, he suddenly felt the big man's gaze. Without even having to think he remembered. He was just saying a last goodbye. He ignored Logan. 

"Me to." And there was the acceptance of the silent apology, and everyone instantly lit up. Jubilee flung herself into a hug with him, and he whirled her around.

"Was missing you petite" He muttered laughingly under his breath, while all the while she was grinning maniacally at Rogue. Her lips formed the words "You WERE waiting for him, weren't you" silently. 

Rogue glowered and then grinned, putting on a happy façade, masking her hurt. Remy hadn't said anything about it, but she had a bad feeling that they were "just going to be friends."

Cyclops shook his hand, and Professor Xavier offered to speak to him later about his travels. Remy declined, saying that what he did during this time was his business, and their activities were their own, but he assured them he hadn't done anything they would be fighting against, and a quick look told Rogue that he hadn't done anything with anyone either.

After all formalities, they told him that his room was the same as he had left it, except that Jubilee had ventured in a couple of times to touch it with a dusting rag before scurrying out like a demon was hiding in the dust. 

***

Remy toppled over onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Anger at himself radiated through his body, a torrid rush of self-hate. 

He had hurt her. After as much careful planning as he could handle that cold and lonely night watching her from the stone wall, he had let his emotions do the talking. He had turned his back on her. That was the last thing he had wanted to do.

Shrugging, he sighed. They weren't even on equal ground yet. A couple more cruel actions might put them on an even ground, be he doubted it. And he didn't want her to hurt like he had, so he let it slide.

Staring around his empty room, he tried to ignore the traitorous tear that fell slowly from his demon eye.

***

****

See the stone set in your eye, see the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you. Slight of hand and twist of fate, on a bed of nails he makes me wait, and I wait… without you. 

**__**

With or without you.


	8. Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, though I certainly wish I did

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, though I certainly wish I did!

**__**

We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you…

***

Rogue sighed, brushing her hand along the thin layer of dust that still covered any open space in her room. Two weeks since Remy had returned, and he had hardly spoken to her. To any of them. The other had just said that he needed some time to re-adjust, but she had been watching him far more closely. He was feeling his feet itch, feeling tied down after two years of wandering.

Suddenly, a noise outside caught her attention. Slipping her head out of the window, she saw him on his cycle, speeding out of the mansion gates in the pouring rain. Shit. With a will her powers returned, and she rushed out the door and sprang to flight, finally catching the speeding young man. 

"REMY!" She screamed, knowing he was going fast enough that he would be seriously injured on the wet ground, maybe killed, if he even made one wrong move. 

Slowing down slightly, he just hunched his shoulders and shook his head. "It's over. It's over." Though she felt like screaming, she just quickened her pace until she was flying over Gambit, matching him turn for turn. Deciding to do something drastic, she sped and then dipped and slowed. He was coming straight for her. 

Slowing his vehicle to a stop, Remy leaped off and stood, watching has Rogue landed and fought the tears she willed to cease. "Chere, Gambit loved you. Loved you, and you hurt him like nobody, nothing, has ever hurt him before. The others don't care. The wild card, dey say. They don't blame themselves for the trickster leaving, they say. They say he could have come back." Before mounting his cycle he put one of his arms around her and let his lips brush her forehead gently. "But you didn't ever wanta see Remy again." 

Watching him leave for the second time, something in Rogue snapped. Damn it, what was she supposed to do? What was everyone else supposed to do? With a dull roar that could have been either the wind or her voice, she sprang into full flight before letting her powers go, dropping on Gambit's back and making him swerve sharply to avoid toppling over onto the road. "YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?" He snarled, making her flinch, as if he'd slapped her. 

"At least I'd be with you. Remy, you're gonna kill yourself one of these days if you just go out there without hardly any money, speeding on these wet highways and throwing caution to the wind. I know that's your nature, but don't do it because of me, damn it." 

Staring at the woman behind him, he untwisted his neck and got off, then put his arms around her and held her tightly. "I've missed you Chere." His hands stroked her chestnut and white hair mindlessly, and she just took a trembling breath and remained in his arms.

"Ditto, surger" She muttered, using the affectionate term she had dropped when the fiddling in her brain had cut off her accent. "And it ain't happening again."

***

They returned back to the mansion with nobody knowing they had been gone. The pounding rain had stopped, and droplets of rain skidded off Rogue's hair as she reluctantly pried her fingers from their place around Remy's waist. 

"Easy Chere. We don't want Wolvy on our tails. He's turned into a regular father figure to all you guys, noticed dat? Older then dirt, but might as well be older by the way he's been acting." Flinging off his cycle he lowered Rogue down, then smiled lightly at her. "Well, looks like we're on again for now."

Hugging the secret knowledge of their new relationship to her, she stole inside, unawares of the angry eyes in the shadows, who had heard every word. 

***

"Father figure? Who the hell does he think he is? I'm just making sure a close friend isn't hurt by some bastard!" A few moments passed before he realized he had just ripped the curtains to shreds. Oops. What the hell, they had had flowers on them. He had meant to get rid of them before.

He had had slunk in from another night at some sleazy bar he couldn't even remember the name of. Too much to drink, as usual, but his healing factor made sure that all the effects were cancelled, except his mind being a bit foggy.

Apparently his judgement must be **_really _**clouded, because his next thought was the easiest way to kill Gumbo. No. Stupid. But… so easy, To get rid of the painful memories. She had been just some kid he had picked up off the street, some homeless waif. Didn't want to be a pansy in front of the others, so he had hid her, fed her, bought her some clothes, and sent her on her way one night. Just some fourteen year old. And Gambit… damn the bastard. He knew better. He knew that the Cajun wasn't evil enough for rape but… he had been known to take advantage of a situation. 

Poor girl, didn't remember her own name. She slit her wrists a couple of months later, couldn't deal with the trauma of not knowing who she was or what she was. His fault. Knew that whole thing was his fault, refused to even speak to her. Even an animal has a conscience.

He unsheathed his claws. Somebody was going to pay, and it might was well be Gumbo. 


End file.
